


I Dare You

by HeyItsSkinny



Category: Victorious RPF
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsSkinny/pseuds/HeyItsSkinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of filming, the Victorious cast heads to Leon's apartment for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on FanFiction, but they removed it since it's RPF.

After a long day of filming Victorious, Liz returned to her dressing room to change out of Jade's clothing and into her own.

Today they shot Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, so at the moment she was clad in stockings, boots, a skirt, a blue camisole, and a black corset. She would have happily kept the outfit, but unfortunately it had to stay in the costume department.

That left Liz in her room, attempting to free herself from the corset. She had already turned on music to try to un-stick "You Don't Know Me" from her head and she jammed out to it as she pulled off the clothing all the way down to her underwear. Because the corset was so stiff, she hadn't worn a bra to shoot the scene, so she rummaged through her duffel bag of street clothes in search for a bra while wearing only a pair of black boyshorts.

Luckily, Liz found the red lacy bra and quickly pulled it on over her exposed chest as the door opened with a creak.

She jumped backward in shock, hugging her arms across her breasts instinctively, even though she was wearing a bra.

Avan froze, looking shocked, and covered his eyes respectfully. "Oh my God, Liz, I'm so sorry!" he apologized. "I swear I knocked, but the music might've drowned me out."

She shrugged. "It's fine. Just close the door and talk. What I'm currently wearing covers more than my bikinis did anyway. Anyhow, what do you want that couldn't wait until I'm clothed?"

Avan slowly uncovered his eyes before sitting down on Liz's couch. "We're all going to spend the night at Leon's condo since we have to be back here tomorrow anyway."

He looked over at Liz, who at this point was facing away from him and pulling a lace-covered black tunic over her head, and completely lost his train of thought as he ogled the beautiful girl changing in front of him.

Liz noticed his pause and turned around once the shirt was settled on her torso. The neckline plunged deep between her full breasts and Avan found himself mesmerized by her cleavage.

She tied the tunic's bow around her slim waist and spoke. "What about it?" she asked.

"I, uh, I was wondering if you would like to join us. Right now it's Leon, Ari, Vic, Matt, Daniella, and me." Avan stared at Liz as she bent over to pull on a pair of black skinny jeans. His eyes practically bugged out when they caught sight of her breasts nearly spilling out of her top due to her position. She turned around to grab her shoes, still standing with her gorgeous rear in the air and it took Avan all of his strength not to run over and make love to his beautiful castmate right then and there.

He suddenly became painfully aware of a bulge straining against the confines of his pants.

"Sounds good," Liz replied while she pulled on a pair of black leather boots. When she eventually turned back around, she noticed the evident bulge in Avan's pants, raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "Some of us are a little more excited than others, I see," she teased.

Avan blushed. It's bad enough to be lovestruck over a castmate whom he kissed often in their roles, but this was just plain embarrassing.

"Calm down," Liz chuckled and sat down next the almost-purple-with-embarrassment boy. She grazed her fingers over his hard-on and made eye contact with him. "Unless you want to go all Beck&Jade on Dan and screw backstage. We both know that's what the characters would have done after this episode."

Avan did his best not to shudder in temptation at the sexual words flowing from Liz and settled on an uneasy chuckle.

Liz smirked an almost Jade-like smirk and rose to her feet, offering Avan a hand up.

He took it and she pulled him close, grabbing onto his belt loops to keep him still. "Glad to know the sexual tension on-set isn't feigned," she winked. "I propose a bet. I know you want to do me and boy oh boy would I like to do you, but the others can't know. So let's try to keep this on the down-low. And why not have a little fun with it? First person to ask the other for sex loses."

"And what does the winner get?" Avan whispered, trying not to focus on Liz's grip on his pants.

"The loser waits on the winner hand and foot for a week."

"Deal," Avan grinned. He held out his hand and Liz took it, shaking it firmly.

"Oh," Liz added, "and no self-help, if you get my drift."

Avan groaned. "Fine."

Liz grabbed her duffel bag containing toiletries, pajamas, a change of clothes, and a bathing suit (you never know with Ari as a friend) and slung it over her shoulder.

Arm in arm, they left the room and split to head to their respective cars and drive to Leon's where the party would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariana and Leon were the first people to arrive at the condo, so they made their way inside and ordered pizzas and a vegan, gluten-free stromboli for Liz.

After they finished ordering, the two sat at a pair of Leon's bar stools around his island with cans of cola and just talked. Namely about the other castmates because who doesn't like a little gossip?

Eventually, Matt practically pranced in carrying a bag of tortilla chips and a jar of salsa. He quickly joined in the conversation as it roamed through the cast. Eventually it landed on Avan.

"Avan does the most embarrassing things sometimes," Matt chuckled.

"Other than when he was surfing on office chairs?" Ariana asked.

Leon cocked his head like a confused puppy. He had been in another room during that incident.

Matt nodded. "Way more embarrassing."

"Do tell," Leon grinned. Ariana giggled.

"Avan slept over at my place when we were filming last season and his family was in Canada."

"And?" Ariana leaned closer. She loved gossip.

"Calm your pants, Ari," Matt laughed, "I'm getting there. Anyhow, Avan has wet dreams about Liz. Very vocal ones."

"No way!" Daniella interjected as she walked into the kitchen carrying a huge bowl of fruit salad. "You mean to tell me Beck&Jade actually exists?"

"You wanna hear something even more interesting?" Ariana's eyes lit up.

"Spill it, Ari," Daniella smiled, grabbing a soda out of the fridge for herself.

With a smile, the redhead leaned in and her castmates followed suit so their faces weren't more than a few feet apart. "Liz likes Avan. Like, she's seriously crushing on him."

Victoria walked in carrying a container of cookies. "Who likes Avan now?"

"Liz," Ariana chirped.

"Speaking of Avan and Liz, where are they?" Leon checked his watch. "Avan said he was going to ask Liz if she was coming, then he'd be on our tails."

"Liz probably got hungry," Victoria offered.

"Regardless," Daniella grinned, "how long do you think it will be until they, you know." She winked.

"Two days," Ariana slapped the table.

"I give it a week," Victoria shrugged.

"A month," Leon nodded. "They'll wait til we're done filming, probably."

"Two weeks," Daniella flipped her hair out of her face.

Matt looked shocked. "You guys are crazy! Avan's been pining for Liz since season one. They won't make it past tomorrow."

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Victoria pretended to be tough and leaned in close to the curly-haired boy. "Losers buy closest winner lunch for a month."

Matt smirked. "Consider it done, under one circumstance."

"What?" Leon grinned. He was getting a kick out of this.

"We can try to get them together as much as we want."

"Where are you going with this?" Ariana asked.

"We attempt to get them to falter."

Daniella smiled. "This is going to be fun, whether I win or not."

"Who do you think will give in first?" Victoria added.

The entire cast said Avan except for Daniella and Ariana.

"Twenty bucks a person and winners split the pot?" Ariana offered for this one. She wasn't up for doing more personal favors than she had to.

The remainder of the cast agreed.

At that moment, the last two castmates walked into the room. Neither carried food, but they had more than enough at Leon's already, so it was ok.

"What took you so long?" Leon asked.

"Liz and I got talking in her dressing room," Avan replied.

Matt sent a knowing glance over toward Leon, who shook his head.

"Let's go play with Leon's Wii!" Ariana squealed and ran out toward his living room, where she began pressing buttons on remotes.

"That sounded dirty, Ari," Liz chuckled.

"Shut up!" the redhead shouted, embarrassed.

The other six people migrated to the living room, where they sat on the couches as Ariana rummaged through the games.

"You have DDR?" Ariana beamed at Leon.

"Two mats," he replied.

"DDR tournament!" Daniella shrieked giddily and knelt down to help unpack the mats.

Liz and Avan, who sat in a loveseat perpendicular to the television, smiled inwardly: Liz because she rocked at DDR; Avan because he would get to watch Liz play DDR.

A few minutes later, the game was set up and ready to go. "We have seven people," Daniella eventually brought up. "How is this going to work?"

"One of the first round losers plays the seventh person," Matt shrugged. It seemed fair.

The first pair to play was Matt and Daniella. She smoked him.

Up next was Leon and Ariana. He beat her, but their scores weren't too far apart.

Liz and Victoria went third with Liz on the mat closer to Avan. Liz demolished her castmate, but Avan hadn't been watching much except her breasts bouncing as she moved.

Finally, Avan played Ariana since she had lost by the smallest difference previously. He beat her by a comfortable margin.

"Fooey," Ariana muttered as she took her seat.

The next round began with Liz and Leon. Yet again, her opponent took the farther mat from Avan and left him within five feet of the beautiful girl he wanted so badly to make love to.

The way the light of the setting sun came through Leon's living room window on the other side of Liz lit her just perfectly that her body remained opaque, but the rest of her clothing that hung loosely seemed merely gossamer, giving Avan a perfect view of her voluptuous curves including that toned derrière of hers.

He felt a rising in his pants and averted his eyes.

As the song finished, Liz jumped about in triumph, her breasts bouncing even more pronouncedly.

Avan and Daniella went next. Dancing with a hard-on wasn't easy, as he discovered, and Liz seemed to notice the bulge in his pants. She eyed it curiously.

Inwardly, Liz freaked out. Her hormones ran rampant as she watched Avan's fluid movements. She wondered what he would be like in bed. She craved him inside her.

Avan felt Liz's eyes on him and met her glance, witnessing an intense fire burning under the icy blues. It was all he could do not to give up, take her into Leon's spare bedroom, toss her onto the bed, and make love to her until the sun rose.

Much to his delight, Avan won by no more than two thousand points. Liz jumped up and took Daniella's mat while Ari picked the final song.

Once the dance started, the battle began. Ari had set both levels on hard, one higher than the previous round, but Liz still rocked.

Toward the middle of the song, Avan became distracted when Liz made a move to pull the collar of her shirt up. He glanced over at her and nearly got a glimpse of her bra as she fixed the top. His footing faltered.

At the end, Avan discovered that that slip-up alone had cost him the tournament. Liz beat him by a mere five hundred points.

She gloated this for a little while, jumping around in front of Avan so he had no choice but to be mesmerized by her movements.

"Good job, Liz," Avan smiled and pulled his friend into an embrace so tight that she had no choice but to feel the hard-on that she had caused digging into her leg. He could have sworn he heard her moan a little.

The doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here!" Ariana giggled and ran off to answer the door.

Leon followed since he had the wallet. Returning to the living room, he placed three boxes on the coffee table and grabbed a stack of Chinette plates from the kitchen.

Liz was about to go make herself something that she could eat when Leon passed her a box. "I got you a gluten free vegan stromboli. If I remember correctly it has peppers, onions, broccoli, spinach, and soy cheese. There should be a thing of sauce in the box."

"Thanks, Leon," Liz smiled and took the food.

Avan's heart fluttered at the pure beauty in Liz's features.

The seven actors sat around the room and ate while watching Grease on television.

After dinner, Matt decided it was time for the next game.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and Leon disappeared into one of Leon's closets for a few moments before reemerging with two sets of Twister.  
  
"Dude, there's seven of us," Avan pointed out, eyeing up the boxes.  
  
"Yeah?" Leon shrugged.  "Seven people, two mats; it'll be tight, but we've been in more awkward positions."  
  
"Like when Avan 'unintentionally' slapped Liz's ass while we were filming the Breakfast Bunch episode?" Daniella offered, making sure to provide air quotes around "unintentionally."  
  
Avan and Liz blushed.  
  
"Come on, Avan," Matt snorted, "you can have the end if you're that worried."  
  
Avan eventually agreed and Leon began spreading the mats on the living room floor and taping them down with masking tape.  
  
"Who's going to spin?" Victoria eventually asked.  
  
Daniella offered.  "My boobs would get in the way anyhow."  
  
"Oh please," Liz laughed.  "Like mine won't?"  
  
"Shut up," Daniella immitated a bad Brooklyn accent and grabbed the spinner from the box.  
  
The other six actors lined up on the mat: Avan, Liz, Ariana, Matt, Leon, and Victoria.  
  
Daniella spun the spinner and the games began.  
  
Leon was the first to fall and he fell on Victoria, so they were both eliminated.  
  
While reaching for left hand green, Avan lifted his hand off of a blue spot and grazed his fingers across Liz's butt, which was by this point about a foot from his face, before settling his hand on the target spot.  
  
Liz moaned softly at the contact and Ariana looked back at her over her shoulder.  The blue-eyed girl blushed.  
  
Three moves later, Matt came tumbling to the ground, leaving the on-lookers laughing.  
  
After having their right foot, right hand, and left foot on green and their left hand on blue, Daniella spun a left foot red and Liz gave her an incredulous look.  Reluctantly, she swung the foot over Avan's head and placed it on red so she was in a crab walk position.  
  
At that moment, Avan had a perfect view of the material on Liz's pants between her legs.  He smirked and breathed heavily, hoping that she could feel it through the jeans since her crotch was no more than three inches from his nose.  
  
She shuddered.  The next move was a right hand yellow, which Avan used to lean forward and press his nose against Liz's crotch.  She collapsed.  
  
"You play dirty," she chuckled as she stood, trying to ignore the hormones Avan had gotten all worked up.  She mentally scorned herself for taking masturbation off the table until the bet ended.  
  
Liz settled on grabbing some of the fruit from the kitchen and sitting beside Daniella so she could look directly at Avan's face.  Once she earned his attention, she began seductively eating a strawberry, all the while keeping her eyes locked with Avan's.  She then ate two watermelon chunks and several grapes in the same way.  After finishing the fruit, the blue-eyed girl seductively licked her fingertips while making orgasmic facial expressions.  
  
The faces sent Avan past his limit.  A badly placed left hand green knocked him onto his butt, but he didn't care.  
  
"So close, Avan," Liz smirked and offered him a hand up.  "Ready to give up yet?" she whispered into his ear once he stood.  
  
"Nope," Avan grinned, trying to tame his lust.  "But Daniella's got a devilish smile on.  She's planning something."  
  
"Truth or dare?" Daniella asked the crowd.  
  
Everyone agreed, so they grabbed whatever food and/or drinks they wanted and sat in a circle on the living room floor atop the twister mats.  
  
"Leon, it's your house.  You go first," Matt suggested.  
  
"Ok, Matt, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss Vic."  
  
Victoria's eyes bugged out, but she agreed anyway and kissed the boy.  
  
Matt next dared Avan to play the rest of the game without his shirt on.  
  
Avan asked Leon who his first was and learned that he was still a virgin.  
  
Leon dared Liz to play the remainder of the game in her bra and underwear.  
  
Liz dared Ariana to do the chicken dance while wearing only her bra and underwear.  
  
Ariana asked Victoria if and who she had ever sexted and she denied ever doing it.  
  
Knowing Daniella wasn't a virgin, Victoria asked about the most kinky thing she'd ever done and she answered that her boyfriend had convinced her to wear a remote controlled vibrator while they went on a date once.  He had used the remote to mess with her hormones periodically through the evening and they had the most wild sex when they got back to his apartment that night.  
  
Once she finished her story, Daniella turned to Avan.  "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Avan smirked.  
  
"Leon, do you have M&M's?" Daniella asked.  
  
Leon shook his head.  "I have Skittles though.  That okay?"  
  
Daniella nodded.  "Vic, I need your scarf."  
  
Victoria removed her silky purple scarf from around her neck and passed it over to her on-screen sister.  
  
Avan was, by this point, thoroughly confused.  A scarf and Skittles?  
  
Daniella cleared up all confusion when she looked at Liz.  "Liz, I need you to lay on your back."  
  
Tentatively, she laid down.  
  
"Leon, may I have the skittles?"  He handed them to her and she carefully placed skittles along Liz's torso, creating a line that ran from her neck, between her breasts, and down her stomach to the top of her underwear.  
  
Avan and Liz met gazes.  
  
"Avan, I dare you to eat the Skittles from Liz's body, starting at her neck and working down.  You may only eat one Skittle at a time and you may not use your hands."  Daniella took the scarf and tied Avan's hands together behind his back with it.  
  
"You dare me to what?" Avan exclaimed.  "You're nuts!"  
  
"Are you going to decline?" Daniella smirked.  
  
"No.  You're just nuts," Avan laughed.  
  
"Then eat the Skittles," Matt pushed.  
  
Avan looked over at Liz for consent and she nodded.  He leaned down and placed a kiss on her neck and she tensed at the contact as he ate the Skittle.  
  
As he moved lower, Avan found himself growing increasingly turned on.  He just wanted to rip off her underwear and make love to her right then and there.  
  
Avan successfully kissed off every Skittle except the very last one, which sat right where Liz's underwear stopped.  He settled on using his tongue to pick that one up, hoping to turn Liz on as much as possible as he did so.  Maybe then her ego would falter and the competition would end.  
  
Liz moaned and Avan put his mouth over the Skittle, biting her skin slightly as he picked it up.  She shuddered in response and sat up again as Daniella untied Avan's hands.  
  
The game continued.  
  
Avan dared Victoria to eat a soup he made of melted chocolate ice cream and cheddar cheese.  
  
Victoria dared Leon to put an ice cube down his pants.  
  
Leon dared Ariana to text a random contact "Hi, my name is Silky Johnson" in honor of a video on YouTube of a video chat with Ariana, her brother Frankie, and Liz.  A very confused Mrs. Gillies received that text.  
  
Ariana asked Victoria the most embarrassing thing she'd ever done.  
  
"I was getting dressed in the guest room at my aunt's house this one night and I had come into the room at like nine at night so I turned a light on and dropped my towel.  Only after I got changed did I realize that the blinds were open and the teenage neighbor boys were watching out their window and into mine."  
  
"That sucks," Liz shuddered.  
  
"Yeah," Victoria agreed.  "Liz, truth or dare?"  
  
The game continued on for another hour before the actors started getting groggy.  Ariana had just finished answering a question about turn-ons and she called on Liz next, who chose dare.  
  
"I dare you and Avan to sleep in the same bed tonight."  Ariana yawned.  
  
"No problem," Liz shrugged.  
  
"I wasn't done," she exhaled.  "I dare you and Avan to sleep in the same bed tonight, naked."  
  
"If you say so," the blue-eyed girl agreed.  
  
Since it was late, the actors began pulling spare mattresses out to make beds.  Leon and Victoria shared his queen-sized bed in the master bedroom, Ariana and Matt shared a spare queen-sized mattress on the floor of the living room, Daniella took the couch, and Avan and Liz got stuck in the tiny guest room on a full-sized bed.  
  
Watching each other closely out of lust, Liz and Avan stripped off their clothing and climbed into the bed, making sure to cover up and shield themselves from the cold and perhaps the prying eyes of their friends.  
  
A few minutes after they turned the lights out, a figure with pronounced curly hair crept into the room until he kicked a box that sat near the door.  
  
"Fuck!" the figure cursed.  
  
"What do you want, Matt?" Avan groaned.  
  
Matt placed two small packets in the top drawer of the nightstand beside Liz.  "Just in case," he whispered and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.  
  
"Well then," Liz chuckled, "it seems our friends want us to hook up, but they don't want little Jogias running around."  
  
Avan laughed and kissed the side of Liz's neck.  "So it would seem."  
  
"Good night, Avan."  
  
"Good night Liz."  
  
The two fell asleep facing apart, bodies not touching at all, on their own sides of the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz woke up in the middle of the night when Avan rolled over and wrapped himself around her.  She almost smirked when she could feel him digging into her left thigh.  
  
"Liz," Avan moaned in his sleep, "mmmh yeah."  
  
A rush swept through Liz as Avan reached around her, groping her breasts in his sleep.  She groaned softly.  
  
He muttered something else.  
  
"Oh Avan," Liz chuckled, "you horny boy."  She went back to sleep.  
  
Behind her, Avan opened his eyes and smirked.  He had been awake the whole time.  And he was going to win.  Some way or another, he would win.  
  
~  
  
In the morning, the alarm on Avan's phone woke them both up.  
  
"I hate mornings," Liz grumbled, climbing out of the bed to find and shut off the awful noise.  
  
Avan rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, ogling Liz's rear.  "Nice ass."  
  
Smirking, Liz climbed back in bed with her friend.  "Nice tattoo," she purred and traced her fingers over the side of his torso where the tattoo decorated his tan skin.  
  
"Nice boobs," he grinned.  
  
"Nice abs."  
  
"Nice body."  
  
Liz smiled and leaned her hands on Avan's chest.  "Touché.  Now let's put on enough clothing to go eat breakfast, yeah?"  
  
"Sure." Avan laughed and stood up even with his morning wood.  
  
As Liz picked up a clean pair of underwear from her duffel bag, she turned around and caught a full view of Avan and his admirably sized hard-on.  "Nice cock," she winked.  
  
"Shut up," Avan smirked, "before I taunt your hormones as badly as you've taunted mine."  
  
Liz shrugged and finished pulling on her dark red lacy thong before walking toward Avan.  "And how would you do that?" she taunted.  
  
Avan approached Liz and wrapped his arms around her.  "Like this," he whispered and brought his lips down to her neck by her collarbone.  He kissed and bit and sucked.  Liz's knees buckled under her and she fell against Avan's grip.  
  
When the boy finally let go, Liz held herself up and lifted her hand to the now sore spot on her neck.  "Aw, now I have a hickey to cover up," she complained playfully and punched him lightly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now get dressed."  Avan walked over to the dresser in the bedroom and rooted around until he found a pair of silky blue boxers, grey sweatpants, and a plain white undershirt.  
  
"You're just going to borrow Leon's stuff?"  Liz looked at Avan incredulously.  
  
"I don't see why not; I'll wash them before I give them back."  
  
Avan and Liz got dressed and when they met gazes again, Liz wore a set of black silk pajamas: loose pants and a button-down long-sleeve top.  Since Avan had watched her start to get dressed, he also knew that she was wearing a blue bra underneath.  
  
Avan pulled open the door and held it.  "Shall we?" he asked.  
  
Liz smiled.  "Let's go."  
  
Upon entering the kitchen, the two found only Leon sitting at the counter with a mug of what smelled like hot cocoa.  
  
"Morning, guys," he mumbled.  "Avan, is that my stuff?"  
  
"Yeah," Avan admitted, "I hadn't planned on not going home last night, so I borrowed your clothes.  I'll wash them before I give them back."  
  
"Did you borrow boxers too?"  Leon lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah.  Blue silk ones."  
  
"Man, those are my favorites!"  Leon shook his head, laughing.  "Wash them well, Mr. Wet Dreams."  
  
Avan and Liz blushed.  
  
"Why isn't anyone else up?" Liz asked.  Normally, at least Victoria and Daniella would be up and about.  
  
"They were already," Leon replied, "but Dan called a few minutes ago.  He's got a stomach bug and a fever and doesn't want us shooting without him, so we have off today.  Vic went for a run and the other two went on a breakfast run.  Ari never actually woke up.  She's currently cuddling a couch cushion if you don't believe me."  
  
Liz walked into the living room where Ariana was indeed curled up on a mattress with a big pillow from the couch in her arms.  In her sleep, the redhead was murmuring something about it being "her turn to sing."  
  
Avan walked up behind Liz and wrapped his arms around her waist.  "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I kind of want to sleep," she admitted, "but I don't feel going back to the bed and nowhere else is comfortable enough.  Do you want to stop by your place and get some of your clothing?"  
  
"Sure," Avan shrugged.  "You should get dressed then.  We'll take my car, then we can swing by your place for you to pick up anything else you might want."  
  
Liz nodded.  "Sounds good.  Be back in 135 seconds."  
  
Because Avan was intrigued by Liz's specific number, he counted on the clock as she ran off to the bedroom to change into daytime clothes and gather her things.  
  
She returned in exactly 136 seconds.  
  
"You're late," Avan teased.  
  
"I'm sorry that your pants were sitting atop my bra from yesterday," she apologized sarcastically.  "Now let's go."  
  
Together, they walked out to Avan's car and hopped in, stopping first at his apartment, where he took almost five minutes to gather everything he needed before returning with a duffel bag.  They then stopped at Liz's apartment, where Avan cut the engine and actually followed her inside.  
  
"You've never been to my apartment, have you?" Liz asked as she opened the door.  
  
"Nope," Avan admitted and admired the rooms as he entered them, "but I like it. Very nice."  
  
"Make yourself at home.  I'm going to take a shower."  Liz walked toward the back of the apartment and eventually disappeared from Avan's view.  Avan kept himself busy walking around the somewhat small apartment and admiring photographs until he heard the water start.  
  
Intrigued and tempted, Avan slowly crept toward that part of the house until he came to Liz's bedroom.  Opening the door, he took a moment to enjoy the pastel blue wall and dark wood furniture and the cream down blanket over the bed.  
  
After noticing that, he descried a keyboard against the wall nearest the bathroom.  A thick black binder sat atop it with a variety of music inside. He flipped through until he found a copy of "Bridge Over Troubled Water."  Carefully, he began playing.  
  
Avan barely noticed when the sound of the water ended and Liz's voice filled the air instead, singing along to the piece.  She eventually left the bathroom wrapped in a dark blue towel and sat on the bed behind Avan, still singing.  
  
Once the song ended, both actors smiled.  "You have a beautiful voice," Avan admitted.  
  
"You play piano well," Liz replied and kissed his fluffy hair.  "You should play more often."  
  
"I don't like playing because I'm afraid of messing up."  
  
"And yet you're an actor," Liz chuckled and walked over to her closet where she retrieved a pair of grey skinny jeans, a light blue tank top with black horizontal stripes, and a black button-down top.  Then she walked over to her dresser and retrieved underwear and a bra.  She put them all on and somehow managed to make the most simplistic outfit look absolutely stunning.  
  
"Wow," Avan doted.  
  
Liz smiled.  "Do I look good?"  
  
"Good is an understatement."  
  
Liz returned to the bathroom where she dried and styled her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on her makeup.  Avan grinned when she didn't cover the hickey with makeup, even though the collar mostly covered it anyway.  
  
Eventually, Liz decided she was ready and packed another day's worth of stuff into the duffel bag.  She led Avan out of the apartment, locking the door behind her, and they climbed back into the car, where Avan drove them back to Leon's for another day of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really worked on this since it was taken down awhile back. This is the last chapter I wrote on FanFiction. Let me know if I should continue this!


End file.
